


Owning His Skeletons

by bangster_12



Series: Untaming the Mafioso [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Branding, Deepthroating, M/M, Masturbation, Power Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Sensory Deprivation, Top Oh Sehun, Violence, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Junmyeon knew that even great villains have a story to tell.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Untaming the Mafioso [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977721
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	Owning His Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 - Asphyxiation  
> Day 17 - Sensory Deprivation  
> Day 18 - Blindfolds

Junmyeon was shaking. He had been soaked in the rain for more than two hours and it was already dark yet he still can’t see the cottage. He doesn’t know how far deep he was in the forest but if his calculations were right, he should be seeing the cottage.

He had noticed that the  _ Supreme, _ what Sehun’s organization calls him, had been gone for a week. Junmyeon knew there were no missions ongoing and no missions for planning. They just dismantled another huge crime mob and they were advised to stay low for a couple of weeks. Junmyeon was assigned to training but everyone knew Junmyeon was not a nurturing type of person.

So he asked Kyungsoo where Sehun was. Kyungsoo told him that Sehun had taken a few days off. He always does, especially after huge takedowns. He pressed for answers but Kyungsoo wasn’t giving him any. So Junmyeon turned to Chanyeol to help him track Sehun. Chanyeol was hesitant. They were already under Sehun’s employment and Chanyeol didn’t want to defy his new boss. Chanyeol already witnessed how these types of people work and how they love to punish others. Chanyeol doesn't want to be on the wrong side of things. He knew what Junmyeon was capable of but Sehun and his men were different and more dangerous. But still, Chanyeol decided to help him.

“What are you going to do when you find him?” Chanyeol asked as his fingers flew across his keyboard. Then he gasped. “Are you going to kill him?”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “Just find him.”

“Why?”

Why indeed, Junmyeon had to ask himself. Why does he even bother? Ever since he joined the organization, he barely saw Sehun despite the other’s promise that they will be working closely. And when they do meet, it always ended up in sex. Chanyeol had told him that sooner or later, one of them is going to explode.

Junmyeon finally saw a clearing and he hurried to it. There stood a lovely little cottage that Junmyeon had seen. He always preferred modern architecture. But he can admire something quaint.

He went to the door and was about to knock when he found it open. He pulled at his gun and gripped it tighter. He slowly pushed in the door just enough for him to slip in. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace and a wine glass was tipped on the table, red wine dripping to the floor.

Junmyeon looked around. There wasn’t any sign that there was a struggle inside the cottage. He looked over to another room to find the door ajar. He was about to take a step when he felt someone pulling him back then threw him on the floor. He was pinned with a knee on his chest and a sharp blade on his neck.

“Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon choked in a breath when Sehun finally pulled back the knife but he was still pinned on the floor.

“Why do we always end up like this? Me beneath you.”

Sehun finally got up and lent a hand to pull Junmyeon up.

“I always thought you love that,” Sehun said as he went to the table to put the glass back and wiped the spilled wine. “What are you doing here?”

“You were gone. For days.”

“And?”

“And...I thought maybe you’re dead.”

Sehun turned around and leaned on the table. “Uh-huh. You’re here to confirm it?” 

“Yes,” Junmyeon placed back his gun on its holster. “This your place?” he looked around.

Sehun studied him more then he straightened. “Yes. I come here from time to time. A vacation of sorts.” Sehun went to the sink to get another wine glass for Junmyeon.

“A crime lord on vacation?” Junmyeon asked as he accepted the wine glass from Sehun.

“Why not?” Sehun shrugged with one shoulder. “You’re soaked. You should change. How did you find this place?”

“I’m an excellent tracker.”

“So Chanyeol,” Sehun told him.

Junmyeon sighed. “I forced him.”

“Seems like Chanyeol always forgets who his boss is,” Sehun said.

“Leave him alone,” Junmyeon said. He then divested himself of his holsters and knives he stashed in his body. “Please tell me you have hot water?”

Sehun smiled and pointed to his left. “You’ll find a bathrobe there.”

“You’re not going to offer me clothes?”

Sehun smirked. “Why bother? You won’t be needing them.”

Junmyeon found Sehun sitting on the floor and watching the fire. He had a glass of wine in his hand and a fur blanket laid beside him.

“Hey,” Junmyeon greeted him as he settled on Sehun’s lap.

Sehun placed the glass on the floor and held Junmyeon’s hips. “Hey.”

Junmyeon leaned down to kiss him, gentle, slow kisses. So different from how they always do it. Junmyeon ran his hands through Sehun’s hair and pulled as Sehun started going lower and nipping at the skin on his neck.

“You smell so good,” Sehun breathed.

“I better be. I just took a shower.”

Sehun chuckled, sending vibrations across Junmyeon’s body. “You missed me?”

“I missed your body,” Junmyeon pulled Sehun’s face to him so he could kiss him again.

“Hmm,” Sehun glided his hands across Junmyeon’s chest and slid off the robe from Junmyeon’s shoulders. The robe pooled at his waist where the sash was tied. Sehun pulled at the sash until the robe parted. Junmyeon squirmed so that it would fall from him.

Sehun was back sucking on his skin and he was leaving several marks on Junmyeon’s chest. 

“You’re hard. We barely just started,” Sehun murmured.

Junmyeon had his head thrown back as he ground his hips so that his ass would be rubbing Sehun’s crotch. Junmyeon felt something smooth around his neck and he gasped when it got tighter.

He looked down and clawed at the sash wrapped around his neck. Sehun was pulling at it. His eyes widened as Sehun continued to pull. He wanted to scream but he found it hard to breathe.

Then the pressure on his neck eased and Sehun was running his hands on Junmyeon’s body again. From his taut stomach to his chest, to his neck until he was cradling Junmyeon’s face.

Sehun sucked on his earlobe. “Do you trust me?” he whispered.

Junmyeon leaned back so he could clearly see Sehun’s eyes. The man before him is an ice-cold killer, runs an organization of ruthless assassins, and bribed and killed his way to stay on top. But the eyes looking back at him were different. He can’t even see the lust he normally sees when they’re having sex. Something else was in his eyes. The same one that Junmyeon saw in the mirror the first time they had sex.

“Yes,” Junmyeon breathed.

Sehun supported Junmyeon’s back as he gently laid him down on the soft blanket. It wasn’t cold. Sehun’s heated skin kept him warm.

“I want to see you naked,” Junmyeon said as he saw Sehun positioning himself between Junmyeon’s legs.

Sehun nodded and he wordlessly pulled at his shirt and his boxers until he was naked. He spread Junmyeon’s legs apart and moved closer until his cock was flushed against Junmyeon’s.

“Ready?” Sehun slightly tugged at the sash.

Junmyeon took a deep breath and nodded.

Sehun moved forward, rubbing their cocks together as he pulled at the sash. Junmyeon took a choked breath as the sash tightened on his neck. He was so hard and turned on that he could feel himself coming. Just when he thought he would blackout, the sash was loosened again and Junmyeon coughed out.

“You okay?” Sehun asked in concern as he halted his movements.

Junmyeon nodded. “I can take more. I can handle it.”

“I know,” Sehun smiled down as he started moving again, drawing a long moan from Junmyeon. “You told me the first time we met that you like it rough.”

Junmyeon wanted to say something back but the sash tightened again and he gasped. Junmyeon can’t form a coherent thought. He arched his back, eyes rolling to his head and his toes curled as an intense orgasm rocked his body. Sehun was holding him open as he chased his own release.

Sehun unwrapped the sash and massaged Junmyeon’s neck.

“How are you feeling?”

“Give me a minute and I’ll get back to you,” Junmyeon was still breathless.

Sehun chuckled as he planted a kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead then he laid beside him, pulling Junmyeon to lay on his side facing him. Junmyeon just noticed now but Sehun has a tiny scar on his right cheek.

“What happened here?” Junmyeon cupped Sehun’s cheek and rubbed his thumb on the barely-there scar.

“An initiation scar,” Sehun said.

“Initiation? Were you inbred in the crime world?”

Sehun didn’t answer. He rolled on his back to face the ceiling. “I don’t have skeletons in my closet, if that’s what you’re after, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon raised himself on one elbow so he could look at Sehun. “I’m insulted you think that I’m trying to get information from you. I’m genuinely curious. I knew nothing about you other than you’re a crime lord.”

“And excellent in bed,” Sehun smiled at him.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes but he smiled back. For a moment there he thought he might’ve ruined the moment with his question. He laid his head on Sehun’s chest.

“Everyone has skeletons,” Junmyeon whispered.

“But I don’t have mine in closets or under the bed where people can find it and use it against me,” Sehun ran his hand on Junmyeon’s back in a caress.

“Where does yours lie?”

“In my head,” Sehun replied. “So I’ll always be reminded of why I chose this life.”

Sehun looked down to see Junmyeon looking at him with creased brows.

“No, don’t look at me like that. I’m not some kind of a lost soul that needed saving, Junmyeon. I’m not an anti-hero with a tragic backstory. I'm definitely not a hero in some kind of twisted story. I kill and continued killing because I’m good at it and I love it.”

“Never in my life did I ever think of you as a hero, get over yourself,” he gently slapped Sehun’s chest. “But every great villain has a great story to tell.”

Junmyeon thought that Sehun would not talk. He was lulling himself to sleep when Sehun’s hand on his waist tightened.

“They lived here.”

“Who?”

“The old couple who took me in. I don’t know if you remembered but decades ago, a powerful family was massacred. Complete annihilation, down to their servants' children. I managed to escape. I always managed to do that. It’s my gift, I suppose,” Sehun started. “I ran and ran until I couldn’t anymore. I woke up in a soft and warm bed. An elderly couple saw me in the forest and they took me in. I found out that I had been running for days. I didn’t tell them who I was. I was afraid they would turn me away. It was good. For a couple of months. I thought I left it all behind me and I was granted a new life. Then he came. I was alone here, I always was, as my adoptive parents would go out into the fields. Then he just came, the assassin that I saw in our house. He had just killed my adoptive parents when they refused to give me up. I lost them again. My second family. I thought that time that there’s no use in living anyway, not when all I had ever cared for are gone. But the assassin didn’t kill me. He took me in. Taught me to fight. Trained me. He introduced me to this world. He started me off with petty crimes until he deemed I was ready. He became my master. He gave me my first assassination assignment. And it changed my life forever.”

Junmyeon tried to recall about the massacred family. It wasn’t ringing any bells. While most have their reasons for doing what they do, Junmyeon was in it because it was good pay. And like Sehun, he was rather good at it.

“What was your first mission?”

“To kill him. My first mission was to kill my master.”

“What?”

“He said being attached will hinder me. He saw I was getting attached to him. He told me to kill him.”

“And he just allowed you?”

“No,” Sehun smiled at the memory. “He made it too difficult. Until I was able to do it. This scar on my face...was his parting gift. Along with his wisdom. That family we took down recently, they were the ones who ordered a hit on my family. It took me years to amass my empire, to grow my power so that I can finally take them down. Finally, I did. I returned here to pay respect to the family who took me. I finally avenged them.”

“And now what?”

“I told you, I’m not an anti-hero with a revenge story. Yes, my original goal was to kill them all. I promised myself that I will no longer be that helpless, powerless boy who just watched as everyone he had loved perished before his eyes. I trained and trained. And I let everyone knows that I'm no longer that scared boy. I made sure that they will tremble at the mere mention of my name. It wasn't easy but I love what I do and I won’t stop until I will be the king of it all,” Sehun sighed. “What about you? What’s your origin story?”

“I don’t have one. I just do it for the kicks and the pay is really good. Works very well for my extravagant lifestyle.”

Sehun laughed. “You’re crazy.”

“Well, I’m not the one running a criminal organization.”

“True,” Sehun said.

“Now your skeletons are in my head. How sure are you I’m not going to use it against you?”

“Well, I’ll just have to kill you the moment you show even the slightest sign that your loyalty towards me is shifting. And I'm rather good at judging people. I won't hesitate, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon pushed himself up until he was straddling Sehun’s stomach.

“Now there’s the crime lord I know,” Junmyeon smiled.

Sehun ran his hands on Junmyeon’s thick thighs.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he breathed as his hands went higher to Junmyeon’s chest.

“I could say the same to you,” Junmyeon said. He gasped when Sehun started to pinch his nipples. He leaned back and his hand came across the sash. “Do you trust me?”

“I just told you something not even Kyungsoo or Jongdae knows,” Sehun replied.

“A ‘yes’ would’ve sufficed,” Junmyeon said as he raised the sash and placed it over Sehun’s eyes. 

“What are you doing?”

“A little gift, for trusting me,” Junmyeon said. He told Sehun to lift his head so he could tie the sash around Sehun’s head. “Sehun?”

“Yes?”

“Do you trust me to take control?”

“Yes.”

Junmyeon slid down Sehun’s body after telling him that Sehun must always keep his hands over his head. Sehun can’t see anything but his muscles would bunch at the slightest touch of Junmyeon’s hands. He could feel a hot breath on the inside of his thigh before Junmyeon bit. 

“Steady,” Junmyeon pushed his thighs back down.

Sehun groaned as he did what was told of him. He never let anyone take control. Even in sex. It was an occupational hazard. Sehun always has to assume everyone was out to kill him. However, this excited him. Not knowing and seeing what will happen next turned him on so much.

“You’re so huge,” Junmyeon whispered wrapped his fingers on Sehun’s cock. “You’re the biggest I’ve ever had.”

“Don’t talk about your previous lovers or I may have to hunt them down and kill them.”

“So possessive, so hot,” Junmyeon said before he wrapped his mouth around the tip of Sehun’s cock and then gave it kitten licks.

“Fuck,” Sehun was straining not to thrust on Junmyeon’s mouth.

Junmyeon put Sehun’s cock in his mouth again and he started bobbing his head.

Sehun doesn’t know what changed but it may be because of the blindfold that he was feeling Junmyeon more, hearing the loud slurps, the labored breathing, the feel of the hot skin against his, Sehun was feeling it double.

Junmyeon deepthroated him and kept him there. Sehun was screaming curses as he willed himself not to move. Junmyeon was pleased that Sehun was able to hold himself back so Junmyeon leaned back and sat on his heels.

“Fuck, get on me Junmyeon, or else.”

“So bossy,” Junmyeon said as he tugged Sehun’s cock and then climbed up so he could position it on his hole. He hissed as he slowly slid down.

“Shit, you’re so tight!” Sehun gripped Junmyeon’s hips tightly.

“I didn’t prepare myself,” Junmyeon panted as he stilled himself to adjust to Sehun’s girth. 

Sehun felt more sensitive than ever. He circled his hips so Junmyeon would start moving. Junmyeon gave a little yelp.

“What happened to letting me take control?” he braced himself on Sehun’s quivering stomach.

“You better move or else I’m going to pound you to oblivion.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Junmyeon--”

Sehun let out a guttural moan as Junmyeon started to slide himself up and down Sehun’s cock. It made Junmyeon feel powerful as he saw the man beneath him writhing and begging. Oh Sehun, the most feared man in the world, world’s most wanted, a criminal extraordinaire, now a helpless, crying man begging to come. It gives him great joy that he was the only one capable of breaking down Oh Sehun.

“Do you want to come?”

“Yes!” Sehun cried.

“Then you may, under one condition.”

“What?”

Junmyeon ran a hand underneath his collarbone. “Mark me. Make me yours.”

“What?” Sehun stilled their movements.

“Mark me yours, Oh Sehun. Mark me so everyone will know that I belong to you and only you.”

“Are you sure?”

Junmyeon nodded. “I always thought that lust was the only thing between us. But now I’m sure. I’m giving you all of me. My life, my soul, my body, my loyalty. I am yours.”

Sehun flipped their positions and he ripped the blindfold from his head. Junmyeon was just catching his breath when Sehun thrust hard into him and continued his brutal pace. He was now the one begging to come.

Sehun thrust one last time and both of them came hard. Sehun continued thrusting, making sure he was in so deep as he kept coming. He rested his head against Junmyeon’s.

“Are you sure?” Sehun asked again.

“I’ve never been so sure,” Junmyeon replied.

“Since when have you trusted me so? I could still kill you. I might be using you just for your body.”

“Maybe. But I know you’re lying. Because Oh Sehun, despite what your master had taught you, you still formed an attachment. On me,” Junmyeon reached up and touched Sehun’s face. There it was again, that expression. And he knew he was also making the same face. “Don’t worry, I’m not fragile. I won’t break easily. Mark me. Make me yours. Show me how much you trust me. Put your trust on me,” Junmyeon pointed to the skin below his collarbone.

Sehun pulled out from him and pulled at the ring on his forefinger. It was one of the first things he had made when he was gaining power. A huge ring with his initials on. He took pride in it. And he liked how his initials would get imprinted on the skins of the people he would beat with his bare hands.

Sehun held it out to the fire, to heat up the ring. He looked over to Junmyeon who was also watching him intensely. The ring was burning his fingers now and he deemed it enough. He went back to Junmyeon who laid on his back and craned his neck. 

Sehun held Junmyeon’s gaze as he pressed the searing metal on his skin. Junmyeon closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling, the pain was more than he imagined it would be. It was more painful than when a bullet has grazed his side. He felt Sehun pushing the ring more, digging it deeper on his skin until Sehun pulled back his hand. Junmyeon winced when he ran a finger over the imprinted initials.

Sehun leaned down to blow on the skin and then kissed it.

“You belong to me now.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Junmyeon smiled as he pulled Sehun to kiss him.


End file.
